Disappear
by emii-chan
Summary: She was gone. They looked everywhere, but couldn't find her. The Jyuunishi were miserable, Akito was elated, and Tohru had disappeared. Six years later, a little girl named Honda meets Yuki. [Yukiru][DISCONTINUED]
1. A Chance Meeting

**Disclaimer:** Fruits Basket is the property of Natsuki Takaya-sensei and TokyoPop.

* * *

A slender man with silver hair that went to his ears stepped out of the grocery store and out onto the street, bags filled with various frozen TV dinners. It was raining. Just like the night _she_ left. It seemed as if it rained whenever he thought of her. He sighed, remembering the umbrella that Shigure had told him to bring. Yuki, of course, had learned earlier that advice from idiots was usually better off ignored; this time he was wrong. He walked down the street, ignoring the rain. Suddenly he felt a tug on his sleeve. Startled, he looked down at the cause of the tug. There stood a small girl, who couldn't have been older than five, with silver hair tied in shoulder-length braids, and inquisitive, yet oddly familiar amethyst-colored eyes looked up at him. 

"Okaa-chan(1), why does this man look so much like me?" the girl asked in mildly familiar voice.

"Sakura-chan, don't bother strangers like that, I keep on telling you!" gently reprimanded a _very_ familiar voice. "Sumimasen(2), Sakura-chan is still small, so her manners aren't what they should be…"

The voice faded away as a woman with warm, turquoise eyes and silky, chestnut hair tied up in a ponytail that reached the small of her back stared at the twenty-four year old man.

"Yuki-kun?" she asked, shocked. Before Yuki could respond, she collapsed in a dead faint.

"Okaa-chan! Doushita ka(3)?" the little girl shouted worriedly, "Please help my Okaa-chan! Onegai(4)!" she pleaded to Yuki.

Yuki didn't talk. He just supported her carefully so that he wouldn't transform, and led her to Shigure's house.

At Shigure's house:

"Yuki, what took so long with the groceries? Was there a pretty girl that you were— Tohru-kun?" Shigure's astounded voice asked. "Yuki…"

"She fainted after she saw me. I took her here." Yuki said softly.

"A-Ano(5)… Oji-san(6), how do you know my Okaa-san?" asked a soft voice.

"Yuki-kun, who's this?" inquired Shigure.

Yuki faced the young girl. "I'm sorry, I didn't quite get your name earlier. Could you tell us who you are?"

The small girl nervously said, "A-ano… My name is Honda Sakura. I'm five years old, and my mother is Honda Tohru.

"What about your father, Sakura-chan?" asked Shigure.

Sakura didn't get a chance to respond because at that moment, Tohru woke with a start. "Where am I? I remember seeing Yuki-kun…Sakura-chan…"

"Tohru-kun, is it really you?" asked Shigure, somewhat nervously.

"Shigure-san? Sakura-chan, come here, please. I think I'm hallucating"

"Okaa-san, you're not seeing things. They're real. Can you tell me who they are?

"I'm Sohma Yuki, and this is my cousin, Sohma Shigure. Pleased to meet you Sakura-chan." Yuki introduced himself.

"Sakura-chan, we have to leave. Now. We can't stay in this house."

* * *

(1) Okaa-chan _Mom, Mother, etc._

(2) Sumimasen _I'm sorry,_ or_ Excuse me_

(3) Doshta ka? _What's wrong?_ or_ What's the matter?_

(4) Onegai _Please_

(5) Ano… _Umm…_

(6) Oji, Oji-san _A respectful term generally used for an older man, uncle, or grandfather_

A/N: I went through and edited it. I changed the name format to the Japanese form of surname, then given name, moved the translations to the bottom, and other small things. I am currently looking for a beta-er, because I am a sad, clueless author. Email me if you're interested, please.


	2. The Past

**Title**: Disappear

**Pairing:** Yuki x Tohru

**Chapter:** 2

**Disclaimer:** Fruits Basket © TokyoPop and Natsuki Takaya-sensei.

* * *

**.x.X.Two.X.x.**

"Okaa-san, why do we have to leave?" whined Sakura. "I _like_ Yuki oji-san and Shigure oji-san."

"Sakura-chan, I can't stay in this house. I just…" Tohru's voice trailed off.

"Honda-san, who is Sakura-san's father?" Yuki demanded.

"It – It's not important right now,

"Yuki, did _you_ deflower our precious blossom?" teased Shigure in a sing-song voice. The next moment, Shigure was on the floor crying and Yuki was rubbing his fist.

"Then, Okaa-san, where are we going to stay tonight? Didn't the landlord yell at us this morning?" asked Sakura.

"Shh! Sakura-chan!" Tohru hushed her child, remembering what had happened.

_This morning:_

"_Honda-san!" a man's voice boomed, "You're three months late on your rent!"_

"_But—Sakura-chan is starting school, and we had to buy books and clothes for her, and pay her tuition—" Tohru pleaded._

"_I don't care! Pack your things and get out by this evening,. You don't have to worry about the last three months, just get out."_

"You don't have a place to stay, and you've got a five-year-old child with you? Are you crazy?" asked Yuki. "You have to stay here. Your old room is the same…none of us could go in there. Just Hatori."

"Old room? Yuki-oji-san, what are you talking about? Okaa-san used to live here? Okaa-chan, what's going on?" Sakura pelted questions at the adults. She was only five, but she had a good head and a sharp tongue sometimes. Tohru told her she got her intelligence from her father. But Sakura never knew her father. On her first day of school, all the kids introduced themselves. The children were asked to say their name, their age, and their parents' name. After her mother's name, she had just sat down. The other children waited for her father's name, but none came. She herself wanted to know. She asked her mother almost every night, only to get the same answer: 'I'll tell you when you're ready, Sakura-chan.'

Tohru sighed. "Sakura-chan, I used to live here when I was younger. Before you were born. Then I left, and I had you, and I was very happy."

"Oh." Sakura really didn't know what to say.

"Well, do you have any bags? Bring them over, and you can have your old room back. Sakura-chan can have Kyo's old room. Do you still want the lock on your door? Because if you want me to take it off—"

Shigure's next words were cut off due to the fact that Yuki had hit him on the head again. "Hentai inu," he muttered.

Sakura giggled. "I like it here, Okaa-chan. Let's stay! Please!"

Tohru sighed again. "Alright, Sakura-chan, we'll stay."

Yuki sighed from relief on the inside. He had been so afraid that she'd say no. That she'd leave him. Again.

_--Flashback—_

_Tohru:_

_I stepped into Hatori's office. I remembered going there when we first met. I'm never going to come here again. To Hatori-san's office, Shigure-san's house, even Ayame-san's shop. Oh, how did I let this happen?_

"_Honda-kun. You wanted to see me?"_

"_H-hai…Hatori-san, can you do a pregnancy test?"_

"_**Pregnancy test!** Honda-kun, what happened? Who did this to you? Were you willing? Was it Shigure?"_

"_Iie, Hatori-san, it wasn't Shigure-san. And I was willing. Do you remember the one day when the Jyuunishi are free from the curse? Right before the new millennium?"_

"_The day we had to pry Momiji and Ayame off of you? Hai…" said Hatori._

"_Um, well, Yuki-kun… and I…ano…" I turned bright red._

"_Oh. Does he know? What about Kyo?"_

"_Iie. I haven't told them. I don't think I can. Can you promise you won't tell either of them, if the test is positive?"_

"_Hai."_

_Half an hour later:_

"_Honda-kun…you're going to be a mother," stated Hatori._

"_Oh! I don't know what to think…," my voice trailed off._

"_What about Akito-san?"_

"_I can't let him know. He would hurt all of you. Badly. In order to protect Yuki-kun, the rest of the Sohmas, and my child," I glanced down at my abdomen, "the only thing I can do is leave. Will you let me tell them, Hatori-san?"_

"_Hai. And if you ever need anything, you can come to me, alright?"  
"Hai."_

_Later that night:_

_I packed my things. There weren't that many. I could fit them all into a single suitcase. I stood the suitcase by the door and sat at the desk. I left a note for them, simple and honest, but not revealing anything unnecessary. I felt the harsh sting of tears in my eyes, so I quickly kissed the note and left the house._

'_Dear Yuki-kun,_

_I have to leave. This is my choice, so please do not blame Akito, Hatori, or anyone else. I love you._

_All the best,_

_Tohru Honda.'_

_Yuki:_

_I stretched my arms when I woke up. I was happy, for one of the first times in my life. I had love, I had friends, and even a certain stupid cat couldn't get me down._

"_OY! KUSO NEZUMI! GET OVER HERE NOW!" shouted the idiot. Apparently I was wrong._

"_What is it, baka?" I asked resignedly, but trying not to provoke him._

"_SHE'S GONE!" _

_I rushed to her room, immediately knowing who 'she' was. It was empty. Just a bed, and a desk. No clothes, no books, nothing. Then I saw it. An envelope that said simply: 'Yuki-kun.' I tore it open, hoping for some kind of explanation. But there was none. I wanted to die. She was out of my life. Forever._

_That night, I was alone in my room, and I took a razorblade, and traced it lightly across my wrists. Then, thinking only two words, I applied pressure, seeing red gush out and drip of my fingers onto the floor. 'Why, Tohru?' _

_The ironic thing is, it was the baka neko who found and saved me. He was the only one left to help me. That was just pitiful._

_Kyo:_

_Early in the morning, I wandered into the kitchen, looking for Tohru. I was astounded that she wasn't' there. I went to go wake the sleepyhead up, but her room was empty. She was gone. She had held me, even in my true form. "Let's stay together" she had said. This wasn't together at all. She abandoned me, just like my mother. First she abandoned me for damn rat, now this. _

_Wait! The damn rat. He must have done something to make her do this!_

_She left a note, but…It wasn't for me. She forgot me? She didn't care? This wasn't the Tohru I knew. What happened?_

_The rat collapsed on the floor, crying. He looked just as clueless as I felt, so he probably didn't do anything to her. But still…_

_The next day:_

"_Hatori?"_

"_What is it now, Kyo?"_

"_I need you to erase my memories. Of _her_."_

"_Tohru?"_

"_Hai."_

"_I understand. Hold still."_

_Kyo collapsed on the floor, proving that the saying 'Ignorance is bliss' was, in the end, correct._

**.x.X.Owari.X.x.

* * *

**

Edited: I got rid of unnecessary Japanese, and made some icky sentences flow better. Still searching for a beta-er. Flamers will be ignored unless it's constructive.


	3. At the dojo

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fruits Basket. Fruba, the zodiac curse, and the characters all belong to Natsuki Takaya.

**Reviewer Shout-outs:** Yayness! I got reviews! Thank you so much! I'm smiling right now as I type this, b/c I got reviews! This chapter is for **RanmasAngel**, **cr**, **vampirgurl**, **ladysnape575**, and **katy**. Arigato, everyone!

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Somehow, in all the madness, it was agreed that Tohru would assume her old position as the Sohma's housekeeper. In return, she and Sakura would stay in Shigure's house. Sakura, of course, was still confused, so Shigure explained about the time when Tohru had lived with them (but he didn't tell her about the curse, b/c he wasn't sure who her father was). However, that was Shigure's hentai (pervert) version. In the end, Shigure was crying on the floor while Yuki explained to Sakura.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Later that night:

"Yuki-kun, ano, where is Kyo-kun?" asked Tohru.

'_How am I supposed to answer that? I can't possibly tell her what he did after she left!'_ thought Yuki. So he replied, "A-ano…he moved to Shishou's after you left…"

"Oh…" Tohru didn't really know how to reply to that.

Yuki mustered up some courage, opened his mouth, and prepared to ask Tohru what he had always wanted to know. "H-Honda-san…"

"Okaa-san! Can you please help me with my bath?" Sakura interrupted.

"I already set it up for you, Sakura-chan. Bathroom's down the hall, to the left. I still remember…" Tohru mused to herself.

"Arigato, Okaa-san!" Sakura ran off, towel in hand.

"H-honda-san, I really need to ask you… why?" Yuki said softly, "Why did you leave us?"

"I really don't want to talk about it Sohma-kun."

A brush off. A cold, distant brush off. '_Did I sound like that before I met her? But, she called me Sohma-kun! I—'_

"Gomen nasai, Honda-san. It's not my business."

"Arigato, Yuki-kun. And also gomen. I should not have been so cold. Gomen."

There was a silence that followed, before they both agreed to go to bed.

Lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

The next morning:

'_I wonder how Kyo-kun and Yuki-kun would react if they found out. I can't tell Yuki that he's a father. It would ruin his life. He could be so successful, even with a curse. I don't want to burden him. But what about Kyo? I could probably tell him. He's my nii-chan. He'd understand. Yes. After breakfast, I'll go to Shishou's dojo.' _Tohru decided, while cooking breakfast.

"I'm going out today, after I take Sakura-chan to elementary school. Is that alright?" Tohru asked.

"Okaa-san, where are you going?" inquired the ever-curious Sakura.

"I'm going to visit a friend of your father," was all Tohru said.

"It's alright with us, Tohru-kun," said Shigure.

"Arigato."

'_A friend of Sakura's father. I wonder…Maybe if I followed Honda-san, I could find out!'_ thought Yuki.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

At Shishou's dojo:

"A-ano…Shishou-san? Is Kyo here?" stuttered Tohru, nervous that she was about to tell her secret.

"Honda-kun? Is it really you? It is! But, Kyo won't recognize you. Sumimasen," apologized Kyo's adoptive father.

"Won't—recognize me? Why wouldn't he…Hatori-san!" she realized. "He…erased…It's all my fault…First I almost ruined Yuki-kun's life, now Kyo-kun's too?" Tohru was sobbing, kneeling on the floor.

"Yuki-kun's life? What did he do?" Kazuma asked.

At this point, Yuki was confused. (a/n: remember: he's following her.)

'_I have to tell somebody. Shishou-san is the best choice'_ thought Tohru. "He—Yuki-kun, that is, he's…thefatherofmychild!"

A/N: GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN! It's really bad isn't it? Plus it's too short. But I like that ending. What will Yuki do? I'm not entirely sure myself. I might not update for a while. I'm vacationing in China, and I will be taking a train from Beijing to Shanghai, so I don't know if I can update from Shanghai, probably not. I might put out Chapter 4 from here though. I'll write in my notebook and give you a big new chapter from texas, 'kay? Sayonara!


	4. Returned Memories

**Stupidyuckydisclaimerthingymabober:** I don't own Fruits Basket and never will, b/c I suck at original ideas. I'm not even sure how I came up with this story, which I do own.

**Reviewer Shout-outs:** OMG! NINE reviews, and no flames. YIPEEE! This chapter is for my reviewers: the original five, **RanmasAngel**, **cr**, **vampirgurl**, **ladysnape575**, and **katy**, and my four new reviewers: **Fan999123**, **Sakaki Sohma**, **3xThreat**, and **Sesshomaru'sbabygrl**.

Ps: to 3xThreat, I'm ALREADY in china. I've been using my maternal grandparent's internet from Beijing. Interesting fact: I'm half Chinese!

This is also for the six people who put this on their fave stories list, and the five who put it on story alert. And the 230 people who looked at my story in two days. I feel so special. smug smile

Lastly, to any Yuki fans, he's not in this one very much. It's more focusing on Kyo. I'm sorry!

Prince Yuki Fan Club: Put him in it more! all of them holding baseball bats

Flute4ever330: OK, OK, don't hurt me!

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Chapter 4

Yuki couldn't think. He couldn't see. He couldn't hear. He couldn't even breathe.

THUD

"Shishou-san, did you hear that!" asked a worried Tohru. They rushed out of the dojo to find an unconscious Yuki. "Shishou-san, what's wrong with Yuki-kun!" asked a now frantic Tohru.

"He's just fainted. It's nothing to worry about. He must have been listening. I'll carry him into the dojo, so he won't transform."

Meanwhile, in Yuki's head:

_It's all my fault…. I'm the reason she left…. I'm the reason Kyo's memories of Tohru were erased…. I'm the reason Shigure was so depressed at first…. It's all my fault…. I ruined her life…._

In Tohru's head:

_OMG he knows…What will I do?…What will he do?…Can I tell him how I feel about him?…He must hate me…I've ruined his life…_

In Shigure's head:

_ censored Where's Yuki?…Maybe he's with Tohru… censored hm… I should call Aaya… censored I know! I'll visit Ha'ri! He' loves it when I visit… censored maybe I'll go to Kaibara High School and look at high school girls… censored …he he he… censored censored _

Back to the story:

Kyo walked back to the dojo from his date with Kagura. He'd finally agreed to go out with her and found she wasn't so bad. For some reason, he didn't really know why, Kagura had gotten really depressed a few years ago, and he'd wanted to cheer her up. He was about to enter the dojo, when he saw the kuso nezumi unconscious, his master, and a beautiful woman with long brown hair and warm turquoise eyes. As soon as he laid eyes on the woman, memories flashed before his eyes: eating with her, laughing with her, being held by her. He ran. Away from the dojo, and into the nearby woods. But the memories kept coming. _Her_ laughing. _Her_ crying. _Her_ saying "Let's stay together." Then it hit him like a bag of bricks. "TOHRU!" he shouted. (a/n: he was far enough that Tohru didn't hear him, but Kazuma did, and he figured out what happened) Kyo ran back to the dojo, and watched Tohru, not wanting to disturb her.

"Could you maybe explain to me, Honda-kun, about the child?"

"Well, Shishou-san, you remember that day when there was no curse, ne?"

"Hai. That was the day when we had to pry Momiji-kun off of you. Did you and Yuki…"

"Hai. Sakura looks just like him. I was going to tell Kyo, but then his memories…I thought, he could give me advice…he was my nii-chan…" at this point, Tohru was in tears.

"Why don't you tell me everything?" asked Shishou, kindly.

Tohru told him. Everything. Starting from her conversation with Hatori, while Kyo listened in horror. She had been a maid and nanny to a rich family in Osaka. They had decided to move to a smaller house in Tokyo once their children grew up, and the smaller house required fewer maids. Tohru had lived in a small studio apartment with Sakura, doing odd jobs for people, not making enough money. Eventually, Kyo couldn't take it anymore.

"Tohru!" he burst into the dojo.

"Kyo-kun, but…I thought…Your memories…" Tohru was confused.

"The flashbacks must have been too much for him," mused Kazuma.

Kyo, with tears in his crimson eyes, embraced Tohru. (a/n: It was a BROTHERLY hug. This is still a yukiru)

While Kyo was putting on his clothes in a separate room, Yuki regained consciousness. Tohru's face swam around in front of him.

"Hon—no, Tohru-kun?" he asked.

"Yuki-kun…You—you called me Tohru…"

"Tohru-kun, I-I…I love you!"

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

A/n: was it better this time? Maybe I can fit in chapter five before I leave for shanghai. R&R, and no flames please!


	5. Lollipop Dance I

**Stupidyuckyfartfaceddisclaimer:** I—I—cant do it. My evil twin Jamie will do it for me.

Jamie: M. doesn't own Fruits basket b/c she isn't very smart. Her teachers only think she is.

M.: Thank you, Jamie. I also want to thank all my reviewers, for being cool and reviewing. I luv reviews! I was very bored and looked at all of my cool-people-reviewers and the people who put me on their fave stories list, and discovered, that vampirgurl, you win…A REALLY COOL NAME! Its da same as mine. M is not my initial, but if u say it out loud, itz a nickname. Me, vampirgurl, n' chibi-emily (a way cool authoress. Read her fanfics) can start a legion of emilys and take over the world. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Jamie: M, calm down… I'm supposed to be the evil one, remember?

M: right, right, I got it… last thing, I swear. This chapter is mucho (very) akward, b/c I suck at writing fluff, having absolutely no experience in anything even close to fluff. So GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN in advance. 'kay?

M: no, I was wrong, not the last thing. In response to one of the reviews, Hatori WILL make an appearance, as will all the other Jyuunishi members. But I'm not sure about Rin and Kureno, b/c I only read to book nine. (my Chinese isn't good enough to read the manga here, which is actually called man-hwa)

Jamie: M, SHUT UP! GET ON WITH THE FING STORY!

M: Jamie, your scary…

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Tohru wasn't sure what to do or say. She only did the thing that made sense to her. She kissed him. Simply and sweetly. Yuki, at first, was shocked. Then he kissed back. While they were kissing, Kyo walked in, and smiled. He could accept that they were together. (a/n: he should! They've already had a kid, fer gossake!) Then he and Kazuma left, to give the couple some privacy.

Eventually, Tohru broke the kiss. There were tears in her eyes as she said, "I love you, too Yuki-kun. I—I always have!" Yuki sat up, cupped Tohru's cheek, and put his lips on hers."

Intermission 

M: I cant do it. I can't write fluff. I get severe writers block here, so we're going to say: Tohru and Yuki kissed a lot and said I love you a lot. 'Kay? I'm very, very, very, very, very, very sorry. Let's pretend, they've finished kissing.

Yuki: You're really lazy. You could just try. All you did was stare at the computer screen for ten minutes.

M: I was thinking! The same thing happened in my journal. I write the chappies there first. Chapter five ends there in my notebook/journal/thingymabober.

Kyo: Wow, you're dumb.

M: say that again, and I'll kill you.

Kyo: You can't do that! Murder is illegal!

M: I'm the writer! I can do what I want!

Jamie: Calm down, M, and shut up, kyo. Yuki, apologize for calling my big sis lazy. Kyo, apologize for calling her dumb.

M: Yay! Jamie to the rescue!

Yuki and Kyo: Sumimasen, M-kun.

M: That's better. Yuki, you're done kissing Tohru.

_End Intermission._

"Tohru-kun? I need to know. I wouldn't have hated you about having my child. Why did you leave?" Yuki asked.

"Akito," answered Tohru, "I didn't want him to find out. I thought he would hurt Sakura. So I went to Hatori-san, and we agreed that I would go to Osaka."

"Hatori knew?"

"Hai. Oh! We should go see him!"

"You're right. We could actually go today. After we get Sakura from school."

"That's right! We need to tell Sakura-chan!"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Tohru, Yuki, and Sakura were in front of the Sohma estate. Tohru and Yuki had decided to tell Sakura there, then go see Hatori.

"Sakura-chan? We need to tell you something important," stated Tohru.

"What is it mama? Is it about Yuki-oji-san?"

"Actually, yes. Yuki-kun, he isn't your oji-san…" Tohru couldn't finish, so Yuki did, "I'm your father, Sakura-chan."

"I have a papa?" Sakura asked, incredulous. (a/n: that's really hard to spell, and I love spelling!)

"Hai!" said Tohru cheerfully. "Would you like to meet another oji-san? You have lots. We can go see one today!"

"Hai!" this time it was Sakura who said it.

"Well, then, Sakura-chan, let's go," Yuki offered Sakura his hand, and she took it.

Tohru held Sakura's other hand, and they walked like this all the way to Hatori's office. They managed not to run into anybody else on the way.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"A-ano, Hatori-san?" asked Tohru, nervously.

"Who is it?" asked a deep, disgruntled voice.

"It's Tohru…"

"Honda-kun! You came back!" Hatori was _almost_ giddy. (a/n: picture a giddy Hatori, and you will laugh out loud. I did.)

"And she brought someone with her," said Yuki.

"Honda-kun, does he know?" asked Hatori, tentatively.

"Hai, Hatori-san," Tohru answered, "Oh, and this is Sakura. Sakura-chan, this is Hatori-oji-san."

"Kombawa, Hatori-oji-san."

"She has excellent manners, Honda-kun. You've raised her well. Sakura-kun, I have a lollipop. Would you like it?"

"Hai! Hai! Oh! Erm—Hai, Hatori-oji-san." Everyone laughed while Sakura did a lollipop dance before popping it in her mouth.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**a/n**: since I can't think of anything else, that's it for now. no more updates 'til tx, gomen. This chappie was really short, except for my rantings made it seem longer. I'm sorry. Sniff. Cry.


	6. Lollipop Dance II

Jamie: Again, M doesn't feel like saying it: We don't own Furuba. It belongs to Takaya-sensei.

M: If we did own it, we would be a lot richer, and a lot more famous. I do, however, own Disappear, and Jamie.

Jamie: What?

M: Well, you only exist inside my head, so I own you.

Jamie: Yea, your head has a lot of weird things.

Hatori: Didn't you say that you would update from Texas? You're still in China. Oh, and I have to erase your memories as a punishment for making me giddy. That scared your readers.

M: Since I am the author, I declare, that Hatori turns into a radish for the rest of the a/n. And my reviewers all liked it. They are very cool people.

Radish-tori: …I'm going to kill you…

Jamie: Radish-tori is soo cute! I wonder if we can hug him in his radish form.

M: Since I am the author, I declare, that…yes we can hug Radish-tori! GLOMP

Radish-tori: O.O

Jamie: GLOMP! Now finish your sixth chappie for all the momiji fans out there!

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Since I have no muse, except Jamie, I am going to skip forward. Tohru, Yuki, Hatori, and Sakura all had a nice time together; Tohru and company are going home (except for Hatori, whose already home)

"Tohru-kun, I think you should know, after you left, a lot of things changed," Yuki said quietly. Sakura was skipping ahead doing another lollipop dance, so she couldn't hear them.

"What do you mean, Yuki-kun?"

"Look over there and you'll see," Yuki pointed to a sullen blonde in his early twenties.

"Momiji-kun—he—he's wearing men's clothes! And he's walking so…" Tohru wasn't sure how to finish.

"Normally? He got really depressed, like everyone else, after you left. Oy, Momiji! Over here!" Yuki called to the usagi. He turned to Tohru, "You can see for yourself."

"What is it, Yuki-kun?" asked Momiji in a sullen monotonous voice. "Why'd you bring a girl to the main house? Akito's going to be angry."

"Momiji-kun, it's me, Tohru," she said, tentatively.

Momiji's brown eyes widened. "Tohru?" Then he started sobbing. "Yuki, why did you bring a girl to pretend to be Tohru? You're going to make everyone mad!"

"Momiji-kun, it really is me. And this is my daughter, Sakura-chan," introduced Tohru.

"Kombawa, Momiji-oji-san," Sakura said cheerfully. "Are you another relative of Yu—Papa's?" Sakura still wasn't used to calling him papa.

"Papa? Yuki's your papa? Tohru-kun, is that why you left? You were _pregnant!_ We would have taken care of you, you didn't have to—"

"Momiji, you're forgetting what Akito would have done," reminded Yuki.

"Oh yea. Oh! And Sakura, Yes, I am a cousin of your papa," Momiji remembered to answer her.

Momiji, seeing Tohru, forgot to act depressed for a moment and said, "Yay! Tohru, you're finally back!" and promptly hugged her, turning into a yellow rabbit. The three adults used this opportunity to tell Sakura about the curse. Sakura took it well, and kept on hugging Momiji, because she thought he made a cute rabbit.

Momiji remembered that he was depressed after he changed back, and said monotonously, "Tohru, do you plan on meeting the other Sohmas? They need the help you gave them six years ago; the help that they lost when you left…"

"I really want to see the rest of the Jyuunishi, Momiji-kun. I want to help all of them, including you. You don't have to be so depressed. It makes me sad to see Momiji-kun sad,"

"Then…I don't want Tohru to be sad…So…I'll try!" he said with one of his old cheerful smiles. "Sakura, do you want a lollipop?" Momiji asked cheerfully. The two of them proceeded to do the lollipop dance together.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Yayness! Chappie six is up!


	7. Kagura

Jamie: OMG M, that chappie sucked!

M: It did not! It was just...short...OMG I'M SO SORRY IT WAS SO SHORT!  
I went back to look at it and realized that I had made a super-short chapter. If I had been reading it, instead of writing it, I would have hated it.

Jamie: This is all your fault. Now all the readers will hate us.

M: Your right! It's all my fault! I deserve to die:WAAAAAAAAAHHHH:starts crying like a baby:

Jamie: Since M is busy, I guess I'll do the disclaimer. We don't own Fruits Basket. If we did, the English translation of 12 would come out this week instead of December, and the books would cost $5, not $10. Also, M wanted to thank our awesome reviewers.

M:sniff: I'm okay now...:sniff: I'm sorry it took so long to update. I couldn't get to a computer in Shanghai, because I was at the hotel or out sightseeing or shopping. Shopping in Shanghai was great! I got a REAL coach purse for... 55 yuan! Which is about 7 US dollars. Yay! I also couldn't update because I had jet lag, and then I got sick. Apparently the water in China is not too nice to my stomach. Then after I got sick, my computer screwed up and now I have to type everything on Notepad,  
'stead of Word. I'm not gonna get updates so fast, cuz band camp is coming up, and then I'll have school. yuck. w/e. For any Kagura fans, she's going to show up in this one.

On with the story!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

For Stacy; You're not gone, but I still miss you.

A few weeks later.

Tohru, Sakura, and Yuki were at the grocery store, buying food. Yuki had given up on his Secret Base when Tohru left, so they bought some leeks (Sakura's favorite) to eat for dinner. "Oh look, Okaa-san! It's a little mouse!" gleefully said Sakura, pointing at a backpack. It was deep purple, with a little silver rat on it.  
The rat looked just like Yuki. "Okaa-san, can you buy that for me?" she asked. Tohru checked her purse. It was empty. "I'm sorry, Sakura-chan, but maybe after payday," Tohru apologized. Yuki saw Sakura's face fall. He grabbed the backpack. "I'll buy it," he offered. "Yuki-kun, you--you--can't buy that!  
It's too much, really!" said Tohru, flustered. "I didn't buy her anything for the first five years of her life, and I'm her father. I want to buy it," simply stated Yuki. He put it in the cart, trying not to crush the leeks.

The three of them walked home. Yuki and Tohru carrying the grocery bags, Sakura carrying her backpack.  
They stopped at the sight of Kyo being beaten by a dark-haired girl with a frightening gleam in her eyes. "Kagura-san! It's you!" exclaimed Tohru. The gleam left the girl's eyes. "Tohru-kun?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Soft music played in the coffee shop where the four adults and Sakura sat. The grown-ups were sipping their coffee, while they had ordered an ice cream for Sakura. "So, are you going out with Kyo-kun,  
Kagura-san?" "Hell n--" Kyo's answer was cut off due to the fact that he was now bloody and unconscious (a/n: I think that's how you spell it. Notepad doesn't have spellcheck) "Actually, Tohru-kun,  
we're engaged. For real this time," she assured her. "Engaged? Oh my goodness I'm so happy for you two!" Tohru almost screamed. "I thought I was supposed to use my inside voice, Okaa-san. Why don't you have to use yours?" asked Sakura indignantly. "Gomen Nasai, Sakura-chan. You're right. I should not be so loud," apologized Tohru softly, "but, Kagura-san, can I see your ring?" Kagura meekly stuck her left hand out for Tohru's inspection. On her ring finger was a beautiful diamond surrounded by emeralds, set on a silver band. (a/n: this is actually my dream engagement ring, except w/ aquamarines, my birthstone). "Oh! It's so beautiful!" exclaimed Tohru softly. Kagura said, "You should be getting one anytime soon, judging by how you and Yuki have a child, ne?" in a teasing tone. They both blushed and looked down. Kagura giggled.

Tohru noticedthat Kagura had been a lot quieter than usual, and tried the entire day to make her feel better. She asked Yuki to take Sakura home; Kyo left; so they had a girl's day out. They went shopping for clothes, earings, purses, shoes, everything you could think of. On the bus back, Kagura said quietly, "Thank you, Tohru-kun, for making me feel better. It was horrible when you were gone, especially for Yun-chan. I wasn't kidding about the ring thing, either. He loves you"  
She left Tohru on the bus, staring into space, pondering her words.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

When Tohru arrived home, everyone was asleep. She found Yuki, sitting under the kotatsu with the TV still on. (like when She and Shigure come back from visiting Hatori in the manga) She knelt next to him, and brushed his hair out of his eyes. Gently, she kissed him on the forehead and whispered,  
"Ashiteru, Yuki-kun." (I love you) He opened his eyes, and smiled devilishly, letting her know that he had been awake the whole time. She smiled, and made to get up and run away, but he grabbed her, and kissed her softly on the cheek. "Ashiteru, Tohru-kun. Marry me, please," he whispered.

"Yes!"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

OK, i finished chapter 7! hope evry1 likes it! 


	8. Black and White

**Jamie:** Sorry 'bout the long wait, people. M had band camp, and she still hasn't got Microsoft Word on her computer, so we've got to write this on notepad. Plus she was really lazy, and just blamed it on writer's block. 

**M:** I did have writer's block! I didn't know where to go with the story. I'm still not sure where to go with the story. The chapters are getting shorter and boring-er. I'm sure the readers all hate me, but I guess I want to thank my reviewers, they are über-cool people.

**Momiji:** Über--German for very! .

**Jamie/M:** Yay! It's Momiji :GLOMP:

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

For Stacy.

Chapter 8

While walking home from work, (a/n: let's assume she got her job at the Sohma building back) Tohru examined the ring on her left hand. It was a silver band, with a diamond surrounded by small amethysts, the color of Yuki's eyes. They had gone to get a ring together, and she had seen this one and squealed. It reminded her so much of Yuki. Lost in thought, she accidentally bumped into a tall man. "GOMEN NASAI!" she practically screamed. "I should have watched where I was going, I really didn't mean to!" She was bowing (in apology, they do this alot in japan) but when she looked up, there was a very large...cow. "Oh my f---ing GOD! Can't you frickin' watch where you're going, you b----!" demanded a very angry voice. "Hatsuharu-san, you've gone black..." Tohru didn't really know what to do.

"Don't talk to me like you know me! Who told you my name! I'll bet it was Momiji...telling my name to a random frickin' stranger. Kuso Usagi! I'll beat his head in!" Haru ranted (a/n: he's still in cow form...that's a funny picture...just like giddy Hatori...hehehehehehe) Before the angry ox could continue, he changed back. "Damnit! It's frickin' cold out here!" he shouted, angry and...naked. Tohru screamed and turned around. Haru managed to remember to change back. Afterwards, he asked, still black, "How the hell do you know my name, girl?" "Do you not remember me, Hatsuharu-san? I'm Tohru," she said, timidly. In truth she was afraid that he had gone and erased his memory like Kyo. Suddenly, Haru changed back. "Tohru-kun? My head hurts...Man, I was black for a really long time this time...more than two weeks...huh," he shrugged it off. "Mo-mo-more than two WEEKS?" Tohru asked, shocked. "H-h-how..."

"I've been black a lot since you left...no biggie...it's really hard to change back though. Last time, I think I was white for about a minute, then I went black again...I wonder why I went white though," he wondered in his monotone voice (kind of like when he's talking about getting lost for three days)

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

When they got back to Shigure's house, Shigure screamed. "NOOOOOOOOOO! Tohru, Haru's following you! Get in before he breaks my house!" he was terrified. "Shut up, baka inu, you'll make him black, if he's not already, otherwise you'll just make him black-er!" said Yuki, mildly worried. "Sensei, calm down. I'm not black. Ah, Yuki, my love. I see that I have a rival for your affections," calmly teased Haru. Tohru had told him about her being engaged to Yuki, and about Sakura. "Papa, that man is strange. His hair is two colors and he talks funny." A frightened Sakura was hiding behind Yuki. "Okaa-san, hide me from him!" Tohru and the others chuckled. "Sakura, this is another Oji-san. Hatsuharu-oji-san, so don't be rude," Tohru gently scolded her daughter. "Ah. You must be Sakura-kun. You can call me Haru. Hatsuharu is too much of a mouthful for little kids." Haru knelt down and looked Sakura in the eyes. "She looks just like her father. But Tohru told me how you're like Momiji." He handed her a bag of lollipops, and her eyes widened. "ARIGATO, HARU-OJI-CHAN!" she screamed before doing an extra-energetic lollipop dance. "Haru, how long have you been White Haru?" Yuki asked, curious. "I've been like this for about half an hour now. I guess Tohru is having the same effect she did before," was Haru's reply. At this, Tohru's face turned as red as a traffic light. "Oh...I didn't do that much..." she mumbled through her blush.

"YUKI! Haru's on the loose again! Have you seen him? The main house thinks he might be in jail again... Oh, Haru, you're HERE! YAY!" A hyper blonde rabbit jumped on Haru and hugged him. Momiji was probably the only person who could do that and not sustain serious injury. "Momiji-kun, it's so nice to have you visit! I see you're back to your normal self again. I'm very happy for you. Would you like a snack?" offered Tohru, ever the hostess. (a/n: mmmm...hostess twinkies...and cupcakes...O.O! Sry. I'm on a diet) "Yes, I would, Tohru, Arigato!" said Momiji, bouncing up and down.

That night, Yuki, Tohru, Haru, and Momiji played a game of Monopoly. The end of the game found Haru boredly counting his money. Yuki reading the rule book, and Momiji and Tohru fast asleep. Yuki and Haru managed to carry Tohru to her room without hugging her. Haru kicked Momiji and took him home. Yuki took heart in the fact that Haru had not turned black once throughout the entire game. How long had it been since he'd seen White Haru? Ages, probably. Tohru was helping the Sohmas back on their feet once more.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tohru took a deep breath as she knocked on the apartment door. She had discussed it with Yuki, and they both agreed that it would be better to have Uo and Hana at the wedding. Otherwise, it would probably be the Sohmas and Tohru's grandfather (whom they had told already) When the apartment door opened, a tall woman with long blonde hair opened the door. "Waddya want, you--Tohru?" Arisa Uotani stopped mid-sentence. "Uo-chan, who is it?" asked a gothic woman with long dark hair, dressed all in black, "Ah, Tohru-kun, I see you have returned. And this is the child of you and Yuki-kun, am I right? I sense both of your waves in her." Saki Hanajima already figured out what happened. Uo, Hana, Tohru, and Sakura stepped into the apartment. Everyone got caught up on what was happening. Hana and Uo both had tears in their eyes at the thought of giving away their precious Tohru, but started planning a bridal shower nonetheless. All of their high school friends were invited, plus Kagura. They wanted to invite Kisa, but Tohru said that she wanted to first let her know that she was back.

As Tohru left, Uo and Hana watched her from behind. "She still has many challenges ahead of her. Not everyone will welcome her back, you know. I don't know who, but I can sense that one person will attempt to drive her away. The same dark figure that made her leave," predicted Hana in a kinda creepy way. "Who, the prince?" asked Uo skeptically. "He doesn't seem like the kinda person who would drive away his own daughter." "Not Yuki-kun. Someone...Dark...and Haunted..." a name came to her from nowhere, "...Akito."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_'Hmmm...they think I'll cause trouble, do they? I'm offended. I might have changed and become a nice person,_' thought a black-haired, skinny youth, also watching the back of Tohru. _'Well, I guess they're right. I can't let that bitch take my Jyuunishi again. I'll get her, and that little runt following her, whoever she is. Be careful, Honda-san. I'm watching you.'_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**M**: OMG! It's Akito!

**Jamie:** Who do you guys think Tohru should meet next, Ayame or Ritsu? We want to bother Yuki.

**Yuki:** Hey! Why bother me?

**M:** 'Cuz you're the BEST :GLOMP:

**Yuki:** 0.0

**M:**GLOMP:

**Yuki:** X.X


	9. A Dress

M:dodges tomatoes: I'M SO SORRY!

Jamie: M, why the f--- did you wait so long to update! HEY, NO

WATERMELONS!

M: I had band camp, and-and school—and WRITER'S BLOCK! Writer's block is

an evil monster that tries to kill my fanfiction! I've been trying to write this

chappie for a MONTH! Ack! Please no chairs!

Jamie: This is your own fault, M, but I'll do the disclaimer and start the story. We

own nothing except…nothing…we own nothing…

---------------

Tohru had been trying to plan the wedding, even though it would be a year before they got married. She already picked who to invite, so that was done. She decided, then, to pick out a wedding dress. She was pretty sure how she could get a beautiful dress very cheap, but was almost afraid to tell Yuki.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

All was quiet at Shigure's house. Tohru was cooking breakfast, Sakura was double-checking her homework with Yuki's help, and Shigure was in his study "writing." All was quiet, until—

"Gure-san! Ore-sama has arrived, so you can stop worrying! I have come to grace you all with my wonderful presence and also some presents!" Yuki groaned and banged his head on the table. "Yuki-kun. I-I—brought you some clothes," Yuki's older brother was strangely calm and almost frightened by Yuki. A large bag of extravagant clothes was placed on the table. "A-ano…may I ask who this girl is?"

"Papa, is this _another_ oji-san? I have so many now!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Papa? Yuki, what—I-I don't understand…" Ayame was definitely confused.

"Ayame-san? Oh, how lucky! I was planning on going to your shop today!" Tohru exclaimed.

"Tohru-kun? I-Oh! _Now_ I understand! Tohru-kun, you have returned and brought Yuki his and your daughter! Oh, how touching; I must call Tori-san…" Ayame's voice trailed off as Yuki glared daggers at him. If looks could kill, Ayame would drop dead on the spot. Actually, if looks could kill, Yuki would have killed Ayame years ago.

"Yuki, Yuki, Yuki, you must learn to respect your brother more! I bring you clothes and you treat me so coldly!" complained the snake as he regained his old confidence, which he had lost when Tohru left. "So, Tohru-kun, you said you were going to visit my shop. It must be that you want to admire my brilliant clothes design, but may I ask which specific design?"

"A-a-ano…I was wondering if you could design my wedding dress…and maybe come to the wedding also…" Tohru said nervously. She wasn't sure whether or not Yuki wanted Ayame at the wedding, or if Yuki even wanted to tell Ayame they were getting married.

"What, Tohru-kun? You're getting _married?_ To who? It can't be Yuki. You may be the mother of his child, but he's too cold to marry. Am _I_ the groom?" Ayame asked his ridiculous questions when…

"Baka mamushi!" (stupid snake)

Ayame was on the floor, still smiling, and Yuki was looking very angry and rubbing his fist. "Of course I will design your dress! I will come to your wedding, and bring everyone else there! I must call Tori-san!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Eventually, Ayame left, chattering away on his cell phone to Hatori, who actually just had the phone standing by itself, and was talking with a patient in another room.

Yuki was exhausted, and he had managed to get a break from Ayame. While he took Sakura to school, Ayame and Tohru had discussed the dress, which the groom is not allowed to see. It was the first time that Ayame had been himself around Yuki in years, and Yuki was not used to the hyperness. With Shigure and Tohru at Ayame's shop, and Sakura at school, he used this opportunity to relax and take a long nap.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Meanwhile, in Ayame's shop:_

"Ayame-san, it's so beautiful!"

"Yes, Aaya, you've really outdone yourself this time."

"I know! Ore-sama's work is always beautiful, but our lovely Tohru-kun will walk down the aisle more beautiful than even myself!"

"Hai, boss! It will be your best dress ever!"

The four adults were all exclaiming over a sketchbook in Ayame's hands, with a design for Tohru's wedding dress in it.

Tohru's eyes misted over; she was moved to tears. "I-it's so beautiful! Arigato, minna-san! I don't know how I can ever repay you!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Oh, I'll repay you alright. You will get what you deserve. You think you can just go and marry one of my Jyuunishi? Do you even know who I am? If you did, would you still take them? _

_Would you dare defy God?_

The black-haired youth who had been following Tohru turned and went home to the Sohma Estate.

---------------

M: Sry it was so short. Like I said, writer's block is evil.

Jamie: Don't forget to press the magic blue-ish, purple-ish button at the bottom! REVIEW PEOPLE OR WE WILL STOP THE FANFIC!

M: NO! we won't stop it til it's finished! JUST REVIEW! DON'T LISTEN TO JAMIE, OR THROW ANYMORE ROTTEN VEGETABLES!


	10. Changed Colors

Jamie: M wants to say she is very sorry and is too scared to come out right now. She's afraid that all of you are going to kill her, so… -kicks ritsu out in front of her- rit-chan will apologize for us.

Rit-chan: AAAAUUUGHHHH! SUMIMASEN! GOMEN NASAI! M-SAN SHOULD NOT HAVE WAITED SO LONG TO UPDATE! GOOOOMMMEEENNN! SHE WANTS TO DIE! SHE DOESN'T DESERVE TO LIVE! AAAUUUUGGGHHHH!

M: -angry- rit…chan… I don't deserve to _live_?

Rit-chan: -realizes what he said- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! GOMEN, GOMEN GOMEN! I APOLOGIZED SO BADLY! I SAID AWFUL THINGS ABOUT M-SAN! _I_ DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE!

Jamie: . Perfect!

M: umm…I had a lot of homework, and region band auditions, and benchmark exams, and the BOA marching contest in San Antonio, and I had to work on my solo, and that evil monster writer's block ate my creativity, and the worst part… well, you see, I had taken my notebook (the one with the outline for all of the fic and a rough draft of this chappie) to school, so that I could work on it after my math test, and..._someone stole it!_ So I had to rewrite the chappie… GOMEN! Now…on with the story!1

For Stacy.

------

A lanky 18 year old with long white hair and night-black eyes stepped out of the school. She sighed, thinking about the stupidity of her teachers. They hadn't gotten her to speak in 5 years, why did they think she would start today? She'd gotten so stressed that her hair and eyes had changed color by themselves, but they thought that some trigonometry would make her feel so happy she would cry out the answer. What a bunch of idiots.

It started to rain. Just great. She didn't have an umbrella. Her thin body shivered, then -POOF- a slender white tiger about 3 ft high at the shoulder appeared. At least no one saw. The tiger shook its head, grabbed its clothes, and slowly padded toward Hatori's house. Not again. He would verbally probe her, trying to get her to tell him what happened, lecture her for transforming in public, then reluctantly hand her a notepad and ask her to write it. The same thing happened about once a month.

Eventually, the rain turned into snow, and the tiger's slow walk turned into a fast trot, then eventually a gallop as the tiger ran into the office of Dr. Hatori Sohma. She stopped fast as she saw a head full of long brown hair. The shock made her turn back into the lanky teenager, naked with clothes in her mouth. She gasped and ran to go change.

Tohru Honda, at Hatori's for a checkup, and to say hi, was very, very confused. "Hatori-san, that white tiger…was that…Kisa-chan?"

"Hai, Ho…I should call you Tohru-kun now…Hai, Tohru-kun. After you left, Kisa-kun…changed. She stopped talking and eventually her animal became a Siberian tiger; a lonely tiger."

"Sugoi…(wow)…has that happened before? I-is it my fault?"

"Iie, Tohru-kun! You shouldn't blame yourself! If you had stayed six years ago, and Akito had found your child, he would have tortured and killed every Jyuunishi except Isuzu, Kureno, and possibly Hiro. He would have even killed your child, and definitely you."

"A-ano…all I did was cause the Jyuunishi trouble…I feel so horrible, Hatori-san…"

At this point, Kyo walked in. "Oi, Hatori, Kisa's out here waiting. I think she's upset, but she won't say anything, as usual. Oh, konnichi wa, Tohru." The skinny girl with white hair down to her thighs walked in. The change in hair color wasn't what scared Tohru the most, though. It was Kisa's eyes. They were so black you couldn't see anything but, well, _black._ Tohru was actually frightened by the new Kisa.

"A-ano…Kisa-chan…ano…konnichi wa…" Tohru bowed, as did Kisa, but she kept her eyes on her. Hatori knew that Kisa wouldn't say anything, so he proceeded, "Tohru-kun, Kisa-kun needs my attention now, so if you don't mind, we can finish our visit at Shigure's place."

"Hai, Hatori-kun," Tohru replied before leaving the Sohma estate.

_The next day_

"Hentai inu! The doorbell is ringing! Aren't you going to get it?" Yuki shouted. Shigure, in fear of a beating, ran to the door, wishing for a hot delivery girl, but, instead, found his thin, white-haired tiger of a cousin wearing knee-high black leather boots, a black dress that ended a few inches above her knees, and a white overcoat that went to her calves.

"Eeeh? Satchan? What are you doing here? Come in! Did Haa-san tell you about Tohru-kun coming, or did you meet her already?" Shigure pelted Kisa with questions to fill the silence that he knew would come if he didn't fill it. Kisa merely shook her head, making the ponytail sway back and forth. Tohru came down the stairs, and, letting an old habit get the better of her, squealed "Kisa-chan!", ran toward the surprised teen, and hugged her hard. Kisa's eyes were wide with shock, when, out of nowhere, she started crying. Tohru, of course, was confused, so they went upstairs together while Shigure went to the main house to bother everyone."

_In Tohru's room:_

"Kisa-chan, are you alright?"

-nod- _I'm fine._

"Do you want to talk about it?"

-shake head- _No. Leave me alone. You left me. I loved you so much, but you just left for no reason. Why? Only Yuki had a note, and that note was crap. You abandoned all of us to Akito. You abandoned us to his gloating, him telling us that he had been right all along, that you were nothing but a bitch, and I thought he was right._

"Okaa-san, Konnichi wa! Who is this pretty girl? An onee-san for me? I'm so happy! There have been to many oji-chans." Sakura walked in.

_This child…_

_She looks like…_

_Yuki._

_I…I know now. _

_You were protecting yourself._

_You were protecting your and Yuki's child._

_You were protecting us._

"O…Onee-chan…"

"Eeh! Kisa-chan! You're speaking!"

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

A/N: that still felt kinda short, but i tried to make it longer for you guys...


	11. The Big Cliffhanger

M: I've been trying to make my chappies longer and better written, so I reread them to get a better idea of where the fic should be going. Then I realized, when I started this, it was before we all knew that Kyo would end up being contained. So now, I'm going to go with the explanation that Akito was so happy with Tohru being gone, that he was a little nicer to them as a reward for their misery. I've also decided that Akito will be a man in my fic, just because he doesn't seem like a woman to me…

Jamie: We also want to scream/shout/yell/whatever with joy at having so many reviews. Our goal before was 50, so now our new goal is 100. It would be really cool.

M: And I want to apologize for my bad Japanese. I thought that "sugoi" just meant "wow," but someone told me what its use was for, so now I know…

Sumimasen for my mistake! Now, ON WITH THE STORY!1111one.

PS: I don't own Furuba.

"And so, ano, Hatsuharu-san, Kisa-san, you two can each bring a guest or date to the wedding if you want…" Tohru mumbled.

"Cool. I guess I'll ask Rin…Akito has been letting us date now…"

"Arigato, onee-chan! May I bring Hiro-chan?"

Tohru nodded her head yes, said goodbye to Haru and Kisa, and left the café after paying her bill. Everyone had been invited; Kisa was going to ask Ritchan for her. The wedding was in two weeks, and Tohru was so nervous she didn't know what to do. It wouldn't be a very big wedding, even with everyone bringing their guests. Everyone except for Uo-chan and Hana-chan was in the Juunishi, so most likely they would come as a large group. It wasn't very fancy, or difficult to arrange, but…Tohru was still nervous. She couldn't help but worry that Akito would find out. It would be impossible for him not to. She was worried for Yuki and Sakura's safety, that Akito would hurt them.

The next evening, Tohru arrived home and found two extra pairs of shoes at the entrance. (a/n: in oriental families, everyone takes off their shoes b4 going inside) "Yuki-kun, do we have guests tonight?" she asked. She walked into the living room to find the horse and the sheep sitting quietly in front of two questionable cups of tea.

"Hai, Tohru-kun. Rin and Hiro came to ask about the wedding, so I made them tea before I sent Sakura to bed." Yuki popped his head in. Tohru nodded uncomfortably, knowing about Yuki's infamous cooking skills.

"A-ano…Komban wa, Hiro-san, Isuzu-san!" She regained her cheerful composure. Yuki was gone, so she asked quietly, "Would you like me to make some tea? I know how Yuki-kun cooks…" Hiro nodded quietly while Rin stared at the tea that was starting to solidify. (Jamie: ewwww…)

A few minutes later, Tohru came in with some green tea and sat down at the table. "So, Isuzu-san, Hiro-san…what brings you here? I think Yuki-kun said you were asking about the wedding…"

"Why are you marrying him?" Rin asked abruptly. "You're going to bring down Akito's wrath on everyone." She added softly, "even Haru."

Hiro said nothing, but he was thinking hard and fast. _You shouldn't have left. You hurt Kisa badly! In fact, you shouldn't even have come at all. You said I would become a 'prince' who could help Kisa. All that happened was that I stayed immature, stupid, and childish, and Kisa turned MUTE! Sure, she's better now, but she still doesn't talk to most people._

"I'm marrying him because I love him, Isuzu-san. And because my daughter needs a father." Tohru murmured.

"So marry the girl's father! Stop interfering with the Sohmas! You're going to destroy us all," Rin fired back.

"A-ano…Isuzu-san, did Hatsuharu-san not tell you?"

"Tell me what!"

"Yuki-kun _is_ Sakura-chan's father."

"It's true, Rin. Kisa told me." Hiro finally spoke.

"I'm not an idiot, ditz-girl! He's a member of the Juunishi! You can't have had a child with him, unless…oh." She finally realized what had happened. "Dammit, Haru! Make me look like an idiot," Rin spat.

"A-ano, Isuzu-san—"

"Look, if we're going to be related, you might as well call me Rin, and call Haru, well Haru."

"Oh, um, alright. Rin-kun, do you know if Akito knows anything yet? I really don't want anyone to get hurt, especially Yuki or Sakura."

"He doesn't know yet, but you should try being a little more discreet about it, Stupid Woman." Hiro was touched that she cared, and wasn't angry with her anymore, but he would never let her know it.

Yuki came running down the stairs, breathing hard. "Tohru-kun!"

"Hai, Yuki-kun? What's the matter?"

"Sakura's gone!"

Cliffie! Evil lil' me!

Review, and I'll update. If you don't, you'll just have to wait a while before you find out what happens…

Jamie: You really _are_ evil, M! I'm so proud of you!


	12. At the Sohma Estate

**Disclaimer:** I asked Takaya-sensei, but she won't lend me fruits basket at all. Not even Yuki.

**My…erm…random-ness corner…**

Jamie: Now you've given a name to your insanity?

M: It's not insanity…per se…it's an overflow of creativity…maybe?

Jamie: Whatever. Just thank your reviewers and get on with the story! –takes out guns, knives, bombs, etc-

M: nya! Jamie, you're scary! Fine, I'll do it…ummm… to **namelessshadow, **I think I already mentioned this (I'm not sure) but Akito will be male in this fic…it's not actually that important anyway. Oh! And Jamie is knighting **Shadowwolves,** because she loves the fact that she has fans even though she doesn't exist.

Jamie: Now on with the story, before I hurt you.

Chapter 12

"Gone? How could she have gone?" Tohru was frantic with worry.

"I don't know, Tohru-chan…Sakura is smarter than that…I didn't think she would just leave the house with a stranger…" Yuki was worried, but remained calmer than Tohru.

"Unless…" Rin voiced the conclusion they all had come to, "the person wasn't a stranger. If they were family…"

"She's been introduced to so many new family members that she would probably accept it as soon as he said they were related." No one needed to ask who Hiro meant by _he._

0o0o0o0o

Outside, the three jyuunishi plus Tohru looked outside of Sakura's window, on the first floor. They saw one set of footprints leading to the window, and two sets leading away. No one needed further explanation, not even Tohru (a/n: you've gotta admit, she's…not the brightest bulb in the box). Heading back inside, they sent Hiro to find Shigure, and if necessary, wake him up. Yuki called Hatori to get a ride to the main house, and in the meantime, Tohru and Rin searched the rest of the house, just in case.

0o0o0o0o

"Honda-kun, what happened? Yuki wouldn't tell me anything, just to bring the car—"

"Sakura-chan! He took Sakura-chan!" Tohru spat the words out like bile. "Your precious Akito took my only child!" No one had ever seen Tohru so full of hate.

"Tohru-chan, you don't need to yell at Hatori-kun…He's going to help us. He's taking us to the main house." Yuki tried his best to calm down his fiancé.

"Eto… (umm…) Gomen ne, Hatori-san…" Tohru was ashamed of herself.

"It's fine. I understand how you feel. Let's go then, shall we?" Hatori changed the subject to make Tohru feel better.

"Hai."

"Hai."

"We're coming, too!" Shigure, closely followed by Rin and Hiro, wore a look of indignation on his face. "Sakura is important to us, and so are Yuki and Tohru."

"I can't fit all of you into the car. Baka." Hatori's last comment was directed at Shigure.

"Can, too! Me, Yuki and Rin can sit in the back seat, with Hiro-kun on Rin's lap, and Tohru can ride shotgun!" Hiro only looked _slightly_ annoyed by Shigure, signaling that it was alright with him.

"Fine, but no complaining that it's cramped."

0o0o0o0o

All was quiet at the Sohma house when they arrived. Hiro shot out first, tired of sitting, undignifiedly, on Shigure's lap. Tohru was next, and instead of waiting for everyone else, she ran to Akito's quarters, having seen him that time she visited Hatori, years and years ago.

She burst in, expecting to find Akito torturing Sakura, instead finding him sitting cross-legged on the floor, with Sakura in his lap.

"Okaa-chan, what are you doing here?"

"Sakura-chan! Daijoubu? (Are you alright?)"

"Hai! Akito-oji-chan is very nice to me. He gave me candy! Oishiii!(Yummy!)"

"Honda-kun, do you really think that lowly of me? I invited her openly—"Akito was interrupted by Tohru.

"You call taking her from our house at night _openly?"_

"As I was saying, I invited her to give her a _gift,_ Honda-kun, not harm her. For, as the ruler of the Sohma clan, I am privileged with two things: the ability to know my end, and the choice of the next ruler, provided that he or she is a Sohma and is not in the Jyuunishi. I am perfectly within my rights to choose Sakura-chan as the next ruler, and I already knew today was my last day." He paused, a look of glee on his face that frightened Tohru. "You do remember, do you not, that the clan leader very rarely lives past the age of 20? I myself am a medical miracle."

Sakura, not understanding, did not react to this. Tohru, however, started crying. She sank to the ground, embracing her daughter, when Yuki and the others ran in. On the way, they had picked up the rest of the Jyuunishi, including Kureno. All looked puzzled.

Akito rasped out the words, "Look upon the new God of the Jyuunishi, Sakura Sohma," before closing his eyes, the smirk still on his face. Sakura still didn't know what was going on, but started crying, because her mother was.

None of the Jyuunishi doubted this, because they suddenly could care less about Akito, and were more worried and concerned about Sakura.

"Yuki-kun…Y-yun-chan…Sakura…illness…live past age 20…what are we going to do?" Tohru could barely finish her sentences for sobbing and hiccupping.

"Ano…(Umm…)Sakura does not want Otou-chan (Daddy) to be cursed anymore! Or any of Sakura's oji-san's and oba-san's! Sakura does not want her family to be cursed!" Sakura shouted, emotion turning her face red.

And suddenly, all the Jyuunishi felt something…change.


	13. Chapter 13

**To my beloved Readers:**

I really don't know how to say this without bursting into tears, but…I'm officially giving up on Disappear. I've been trying to update it, and edit it, but it's not working. If I had been just a reader, and not the author, I wouldn't have liked the story.But it's not just that. After reading Volume 22, I've been having trouble coming up with ideas. Takaya-sensei is brilliant, but…ZOMG, KYORU BECAME CANON? I'll continue to write Yukiru fics, but it will take some time.

I'll leave the fic up for a little while longer, so that people can find out that I killed it.I'm deleting it from next year, when I come back from vacation.I may archive it on my livejournal (on my author profile), if you really want it.

**Thank you sooo much for your support!**

**emii-chan**


End file.
